High Halls
The High Halls, also known as the Halls of Justice, is the capitol of Cyber City, itself the capital of Cybertron. The High Council gathers there, be it in person or per hologram transmission known as the Amalgamation, to discuss the best course of action for Cybertron to follow. The building houses a space bridge. Fiction Dreamwave Energon comics What remained of the Loop after the Unicron Battles was demolished to make room for the construction of the High Halls. Optimus Prime met with the Council in person there when he requested resources to investigate the true fate of Unicron after his defeat. When his plea was rejected a first time, he returned with extra arguments and evidence of Unicron's continued existence only to be allowed to an investigation if he would do so alone. This prompted Optimus to storm out of the Council's chamber in barely contained frustration, although the other Autobots' concern caused him to accept the little permission he had been given at all. Of course, all of that was turned moot when Unicron's Four Horsemen attacked Cyber City and the High Council understood the urgency of Optimus Prime's request. Due to the battle with Unicron's troops, the Autobots didn't notice an SOS call from Earth received by the High Halls' computers until over four hours later. So when they finally learnt of it, they swiftly hopped into the local space bridge entrance to get the Energon-mission started. After having spent some time on Earth, Optimus wanted to return to Cybertron to ask the Council for reinforcements and more resources. However, he disappeared during his travel by space bridge. Jetfire then travelled to Cybertron to talk with the Council in Optimus's stead. He met up with Prowl in front of the High Halls to hear there still was no trace of their leader, and complained to him all the way to the Council's room how he didn't want to have to deal with the Council. This turned out to be a bit premature, because the High Council did initially refused him the extra resources, councilor Avalon presented a solid argument for the Autobots' case that got the Council to reconsider their decision. Shortly thereafter, Avalon approached Jetfire with the news that the Council green-lighted everything: whatever would be needed for the mission, they would get it. Jetfire thanked Avalon deeply, but their friendly talk was cut short when Prowl brought in news of a massive Terrorcon attack on Earth. Greeting Avalon, Jetfire and Prowl swiftly left the High Halls to prepare and join the battle. Once the battle was over, Jetfire returned to the Cybertronian High Halls to speak with the Council, who gathered by use of the Amalgamation this time, about the recent return of Megatron and a minor clue on Optimus Prime's whereabouts. ''Transformers: Universe'' What remained of the Loop after the Great War was demolished to make room for the construction of the High Halls in Transformers: Universe. Notes * Despite that the building was referred to as the Halls of Justice only twice in the comics, Transformers: The Ultimate Guide has its entry under that name. Further confusing is that the entry is found in the Armada section rather than in an Energon section and the image used depicts the Loop rather than the Halls of Justice. Then again, this is not the only time Transformers: The Ultimate Guide would prove a little less accurate than the name would suggest. Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Buildings